


Bruce Banner, Mad Scientist

by j_apollo



Series: Fills for Avengers-Land [4]
Category: Incredible Hulk (2008), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_apollo/pseuds/j_apollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bruce Banner were a woman, things wouldn't be all that different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Banner, Mad Scientist

People were always surprised when they met Bruce, and she knew that it was because they were expecting a man. She can thank her father for the rather masculine name, he had been expecting a son, and when he’d gotten a daughter he simply hadn’t bothered to come up with a different name. Once people find out that Bruce is a woman, they have a whole different set of expectations; well this mostly applies to men, they think she’ll be the very image of a meek scientist who they can boss around. 

For the most part, she lives up to this image, at least on the outside because on the inside she seethes at every slight. Until one day, there is an unfortunate accident and her anger is suddenly on display for everyone to see. Most days she hates her alter ego and the destruction it causes, but some days she feels a guilty kind of satisfaction because nobody thinks she’s meek anymore.


End file.
